Smart Fighters
by Zebethel
Summary: Kagome,Sango,Rin and Ayame are new to Inuyasha's,Koga's,Sessomaru's and Miroku's school, Koga likes Kagome... NOT LIKELY KagXInu, SanXMir, RinXSess and AyaXKog parings ONE-SHOT


The bell rang and the teacher walked in."all right class attention please!" the class fell silent.  
"We have four new students today make them feel welcome" he said with little interest.  
the four girls walked into the class room in a line. the first girl had long black hair with a line of pink eye shadow.  
the second girl had medium black hair and wore a orange outfit she was obviously the youngest.  
The next girl had long black hair and was in a green short dress.  
the last girl had brown hair in piggy tales.  
"Girls introduce yourselves" the teacher instructed as he was writing on the board.  
"I am Sango" the first girl said "I am Rin" said the second.  
"I am Kagome" said the third "And I am Ayame" said the last girl

In the back of the classroom Koga a wolf demon smirked,"What are you smiling at Koga?" Inuyasha a dog demon said angrily.  
"That Kagome is hot! i betcha ten bucks i can get a date with her!" he sped through the last sentence.  
"No way! Shes not stupid koga,Ill give fifty buckes to you if you get her, Heck ill give it to anyone who gets a her!" Miroku was very confident with himself.  
"Ill second that!" said sesshomaru "Ill third it" said Inuyasha "Fine who ever gets her to KISS him gets fifty from each of us, Deal?"Koga said puting his hand out, "Deal!" they all said shaking hands.

"Take you seats girls" the girls walked slowly passed each of the students, Sango passed Koga, then Rin but then when Kagome got close koga wolf whisteled,  
"Hey im koga!" he said and kagome stoped next to him, "Watch it ponytale!" she said in a glare. all the boys Oooed.

Sango sat behind Miroku and rin behind Sesshomaru Kagome and Ayame behind them. all Ayame say was Koga she obviously had a crush on him and the other girls saw it,"Ayame no you cant we wont let you he just hit on Kagome!" sango wispered iritated, "But hes sooo cute!" "NO!!" They said in unisen.

The lesson flew by in reccord time with koga still plotting how to get Kagome,'damm it usually i have allready set a date with the girl whats with her?'. it was lunch time and the boys were mucking around when the girls walked by,"Hey Kagome! why dont ya sit with us?" Koga called trying to charm her, "Hmmm" Kagome said while she walked forward and koga stood up thinking he had charmed he he leaned down smiling, Kagome was really close to him know, "NO!" she said simply. "Hey you cant just walk away from me!" koga yelled as she turned her back, he grabbed he sholder, Sango and Ayame to fighting stance,"No girls i can handle this one!" Kagome said smuggly.

She grabbed his rist and flipped him round pulling his arm behind his back,"All though im new, i would like to set some ground rules ok." she said "What the no...Argh!"he yelled in pain as Kagome pulled his arm higher up his back, "That wasnt a question. Now all you boys get this straight. do not mess with us or you will get hurt!" she said with lots of venom in her words, "Got it, Ponytale?" Koga just nodded, "Good, now run along ponytale before i have to hurt you!" She let go and he fell forward. the girls left laughing.

"Damm Koga, you just got beat up by a girl!" said Miroku "Yeah infront of everyone your such a wuss!" Inuyasha taunted "Thats It i wont take it! im going to get her back!" "What ya gonna do? fight her?" shessomaru laughed "Thats exactly what im gonna do! wered she go? you guys are gonna back me up wont ya?" "WHAT! you are goin to fight a girl?" miroku said shocked, "Yeah and you need us to help? you really are a wuss!" inuyasha laughed! "no its just she has her group if they fight then i want it to be even!" "Fine Koga we will be there only if it is uneven will we stepin though, understood?" "Yeah yeah Sesshy! now wered she go?" he ran off to find Kagome.

"Hey!" Koga called after kagome, "What Ponytale?" "stop calling me that!" he called "fine we'll call you skirt boy!" "ponytale is fine" he said softly "huh look at him he looks like he has something to say!" sango said, "i do! i want to fight you and your group, just boys against girls!" "Ohhh sorry we didnt know you were a boy! i mean with the skirt and the hair..." "SHUT UP YOU BITCH" he yelled at sango "thats it now i wanna fight him" "ok sango, Ayame,rin we will fight ponytale, after school, one hour to prepare no more no less see you then ponytale" Kagome ordered and walked away.

"Kagome why are we fighting the boys, they will kick our butts!" rin exclaimed. "Rin if we play fight smart we can easily win! That Miroku, i heared hes a giant pervert, Sango if you flirt and pretend to be hurt he will easily be out!" "Ok Kagome done and done!" sango said cracking her knuckles. "Sessomaru is apparently soal less no emotion, but also a gentleman, rin be a lady to him" "Ok Kagome easy!" "That leaves us against Koga and Inuyasha. i heared that they have a bet, if either of them gets a kiss from me they win. if i kiss inuyasha he will leave he has nothing to loose! then there is just koga against all of us!" "Brilliant Kagome!" "We will win easy!" they cheered.

"The Girls will probably have a strtagey..." "Forget it Koga their just girls we will baet them easy!" "Yeah! lets go!" the boys plotted but not very well.

The final bell rang and an hour later they all arrived at the school. "Hey Ponytale!" kagome called, "Dont hey us lets just get to the fight!" "Fine..""Kagome my jackets to tight!" "just put it on sango" "But kagome..." "Now Sango!" "Fine" "Lets go all ready oh forget it!" koga ran at kagome screaming and Miroku stood before Rin. The Sango started coughing, "KAGOME!  
I (cough) Cant (cough) breath!" "Oh no Sango!" kagome went to sango only making it half way before,"Oh no you dont, you wont run from our fight!" Koga came at Kagome like she had expected. "Hey i need to help her! SOME ONE HELP HER!" kagome screamed dodging Koga with eaze.

Miroku ran for sango, "Help please..." sango plead to miroku, he landed at her side,"its ok im here!" miroku said as sango rolled on her back pretending not not to be able to breathe,"Please!! i...Cant...Cant...breathe...Help!!" sango was a very good actress. Miroku as the peverted person he was ripped the jacket open on the chest. Sango gasped and satup quickly and hugged him her mouth at his ear."If you dont fight, ill meet you afterwards!" she wispered pushing herself closer to him. he blushed and pulled away reluctantly, she winked. "I'm Out!" he yelled and everyone stoped and stared at him. he smiled and left.

"MIROKU YOU COWARD!" koga called after him. Rin started backing away and sesshomaru stoppped her."Why do we have to fight im only a girl please dont fight me"  
Sesshy looked stunned "If you dont want to fight then why are you here?" he asked, "to even the odds if you didnt fight i wouldnt have to! please this isnt between us dont fight me!" Rin stammered, "Fine leave i will not fight you!" "thankyou! thankyou!" she turned around and koga kicked her in the neck. she started to bruse fast. "oww it hurts!" she said totaly over doing it. Sesshy picked her up and walked away.

"Were is he going?" inuyasha yelled. every thing stoped the girls lined up and the boys did the same. "oh look your out numbered! wanna give up?" "no way in hell!" they charged sango and Ayame held koga back while Kagome talked to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha lets stop this. your not gonna win and i dont wanna hurt you" "why not?" "cause she likes you!" yelled Ayame. "SHUT UP!" kagome yelled back, "You like me?" imuyasha was stunned he couldnt move, Kagome took her chance amd moved closer to him. "Yes" she said in a low voice and blushed, "Inuyasha?..." she moved closer,"yeah kagome?" "could i..." she moved closer and he started to sweat,"yeah Kagome?" swallowing hevely, her chin was on his sholder and her mouth by his ear,"can i kiss you?" she whispered. he froze.

She took it as a yes, she pulled his lips to meet hers. he was obviously enjoyed it because he kissed back. she should have stopped her plan had worked perfectly but why didnt she? she relised that she had actualy liked him but she was so busy with ponytale she never relised until just now! she pulled away only to breathe.she smiled so did he. "did you actualy like that or did you just do it for the bet?" 'Bet what bet?" "you just erned one hunderd and fifty dollars" "oh that bet" he smiled " i have to finish ponytale" she left him hoping he would leave.

"So ponytale, three girls against you. what are the odds?" she said "not very good for him!" sango said "how do you wanna do this ponytale?" he paused"can you take all of us or just one?" "just one to make it even!" just to make it even well let you choose!" she used alot of sarcasim.

"alright, how about... the brunett" she steped forward and blushed, "now who likes the enemy?" sango said softly but just loud enough for koga to hear.  
they giggled. "Okay bring it on!" koga called "ok" she ran toward him,he punched the air as she dodged. they danced around each other for half an hour.  
"ohhh! AYAME!! just finish him!!" Sango called "but im having fun!" "just do it!" "Fine!" in secconds she had him pinned on the ground, then unxpectedly she pecked him on the cheak. She giggled and jumped of him.

"bye ponytale!!" they called and left. Koga got up and rubbed his cheak where Ayame had kissed him and stared after them.

The next day the girls showed up to school only to find the boys waiting for them. Rin skipped up to Sesshy and went of with him sango walked up to miroku and said, "your not such a pervert!" and left with him leaving only Inuyasha, Koga,Ayame and kagome. "so did you girls kiss us because you wanted to or to win?" the boys asked, the girls laughed and grabed the boys hands. the boys blushed.

they all walked off together as one big group.

THE END


End file.
